


Salvation

by MidnightPhase



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPhase/pseuds/MidnightPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A last act of kindness leads to redemption. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

Disclaimer: Why are these important? Because you have a smaller chance of getting sued. Square Enix is the main market for Final Fantasy 7 and it's creator is part of it's structure as far as I know. I hereby disclaim any intent to profit, gain, or benefit in any way from this fic.

A/N: Thanks again, Mystic 777. :D

In His Salvation

There was a time when Sephiroth saved two children from their demise. Of the two, the boy was the one in more critical condition. The girl would survive and she might even regain her senses. It was the boy who required careful handling from the Soldier and his team. The medic stood to the side, befuddled as to the teenager's reasoning when he rolled up his sleeve and gestured for the man to approach him.

His two friends watched the scene unfold in amusement as the medic stammered several reasons as to why they shouldn't be administering medical aid in such a region.

Sephiroth easily won.

"Why are you trying to save that boy? He'll be dead by dawn." The Turk escort stated.

Sephiroth smiled. "He will be my last good act before I head into war. A salvation for my own self, if you like. He's just a country boy who will probably only be touched by greatness once."

Silver bangs fluttered in the wind as Sephiroth watched his blood flow into the blond child who lay so still. His first and only act of kindness to someone who would never matter. For a heart stopping moment bright blue eyes opened to meet his own brilliant green ones.

Pressing a finger to his lips, Sephiroth hushed the unnamed child into silence. Beyond the boy's vision, Genesis and Angeal laughed silently as the Turk walked back into camp. With a simple sleep spell and a potion, the silver haired teen sent the child back into the realms of unconsciousness.

"Well?" he asked.

"The townspeople are on their way with a doctor. If you three are done, the chopper is finished fueling up." The Turk answered as he gestured for the medic to finish packing up. "Our presence here does not need to be broadcasted any more then it already has."

"Then let's be off." Genesis prompted as he stood up. "Did I ever tell you I hate the color purple?" The ginger haired man pinched the fabric of his uniform away from his body as if burned.

"Come off it. When you reach first class, you can be rid of the uniform." Angeal argued. "Sephiroth, are you ready?"

With a last look at the unconscious blond child and the silver haired teen nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready. That boy is a fighter."

(Break)

Seven years later a boy came into the lime light amongst the troops. People whispered of his skills and the shame it was that he would never join Soldier. Sephiroth sneered at the comments when he learned the boy's name.

"He's a fighter." he answered when the commanders asked why he wasted time tracking the trooper's progress. "He will go further if all the right buttons are pushed."

Shortly after the observation, it wasn't uncommon for Cloud Strife to be assigned high level missions with Turks and Soldiers. In most cases, his life was put at risk, yet he never failed to come back alive.

Sephiroth smirked.

(Break)

When the General burned his home town to the ground, Cloud Strife broke past all expectations and did his job.

In his last moments of clarity Sephiroth recognized that, just as he predicted all those years ago, Cloud would bring his salvation. It became a game then. To mold the boy into something Sephiroth alone could understand, a puppet to carry out his orders. The boy was a fighter who needed a reason. A reason he could never hope to find on his own.

In his last moments, Sephiroth gave the boy a purpose to fight…

Right before the Lifestream slammed into his summoned Meteor.


End file.
